Lust and Vengeance
by Drusilla13
Summary: Voldemort has conquered everything, Draco is a Death Eater and comes back to Harry with a plan. They are both vampires, how with this help in the fight for vengeance and what has become of their relationship formed in their later Hogwarts days? HPDM SLASH
1. When it rains, it pours

**Lust and Vengeance**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. This story also contains slash so if you don't like it, push the back button now.

**When it rains, it pours**

It was a bitter and gloomy, as it always had been on the streets of Britain since He Who Must Not Be Named had taken rule. The rain thundered down, obscuring any natural light on the dismal street.

Because when it rains, it pours.

This Wizarding town had decreased in population dramatically since You Know Who had taken over. The place had gradually drifted into a malaise. Everyone felt so helpless, ever since Harry Potter had disappeared, there was little chance of a world not ruled by the dark.

Little did they know that the Boy Who Lived was now hiding underground, below their very township; waiting, plotting.

They would be surprised if they saw the state he was in, his hair long and messier than you can imagine, his eyes greener and portraying a real depth to his soul. Or what was left of it.

_Flashback_

_Harry was at the moment where he felt pure ecstasy, he ran his hands through the other boy's silky blonde hair and sighed heavily..._

_But something was wrong, the other boy was gasping for breath, though Harry knew this was not normal as the other had great stamina._

_He looked into his partner's eyes, they were a frosty blue but they revealed great lust and a yearning desire, though at the same time Harry saw grief and helplessness. He frowned acutely upon seeing such earnest emotion from the boy who had come across as cruel and cold to him for years. _

"_What's wrong love?" _

"_Harry-"his voice cracked. Just as he spoke, his teeth appeared to rapidly grow, and they were menacingly sharp. A flutter of panic ran through him in the realisation that he was about to be subjected to the fangs. _

_There was little he could do, he froze in dubious fear._

_End Flashback_

He had to depart soon after, he was a spy and he would always have to come and go.

He genuinely promised Harry that he would come back. That was almost a year ago, and he was still waiting for him to return.

During his lonesome days since, it make him wonder if it had ever happened at all, if it was all just a drawn out dream. But then he was soon reminded of how it wasn't by his severe thirst for blood, the essence of life.

A young man trudged through the downpour, his head was down and he was careful to make sure that his trademark blonde hair would not become visible. Not that anyone would see it through this rain. And not that anyone was brave enough to be out on the streets after dark had settled over the town; except for him, because he had to see Harry.

Harry sat in an old armchair in the dimly lit underground room, just letting his mind wander, remembering old times. It was only a knock at the trapdoor that could obtain his attention.

His breath hitched in his throat, _that was Draco's knock_, he thought. He closed his eyes and waited. He was finally going to see him again and all he could do was kill more time waiting? What was wrong with him? What if Draco left? What if he was so quiet that Draco left, thinking he had moved on or something?

This last thought made him panic; he swiftly stood and opened his eyes. The sight in front of Harry had him mesmerised. There was Draco, his sleek hair shone in the soft candlelight; his eyes glistened as they looked into his. He could tell that he had just had a feed, his complexion full and his lips were red.

"Harry." His voice was a soft whisper, exhaling such passion. His name evoked tears in his eyes, as it reminded him of the night Draco changed him.

"Draco! What took you-"

The rest of the question was lost somewhere between their two sets of lips. The kiss stirred up old memories, the happy ones, like at Hogwarts when they used to sit and talk (amongst other things) by the lake. It was long-lasting, and they finally pulled apart after what seemed like blissful eternity to the couple.

"I-I'm sorry Harry..." said Draco, his hand in his. "I had to gain his trust and work my way closer to him..."

"It's ok," Harry breathed, putting his hand to his ashen cheek.

"I think we can defeat him now, I have it all worked out-"

Harry cut him off and put his hand to his lips, "not now," he whispered. They stared intensely into each other's eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss once again.

This time it was even more passionate and loving, as the two closed the gap in between their warm bodies.

The Malfoy slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt as Harry fumbled on the buttons of his cloak.

As they were shedding off their last pieces of clothing, Harry ran his hand down Draco's arm but stopped abruptly when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. The sinister symbol of the Dark Mark, which indicated his so-called loyalty to the Dark Lord, stood out on his white skin more than ever.

They had both paused, as Draco had also noticed, but Harry did not want to make a fuss.

The night, as their dark lives, was then filled with overpowering passion.

**AN: **Thanks for reading! Please review, I'd like to know what you think, is it alright or is it utter crap? If no one likes it I don't know if I will keep submitting chapters.


	2. War strategy and innocent killing

**AN: Thanks for reading and the reviews! I just want to point out that because vampires are pretty much fictional, I'm going by the way I would imagine them to be, so I hope it's still interesting this way. **

**Please read and review this chapter, I would really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 2**

**War strategy and innocent killing**

Draco woke at dusk, stretched out next to Harry. He wondered how he would explain everything to him; after all he was sure to wake up in a few minutes.

Everything was silent as the rain had stopped as the sun rose that morning. The sound of Harry breathing lightly was comforting to him. Breathing was not a necessity for a vampire to live but for many of them it remained an old habit they couldn't shake off, a reminder that they were once completely human.

"Draco?" Harry murmured softly, as his eyes opened and adjusted to the light.

"I'm here," he replied as his arm made its way around his skinny waist. "You feel like you're barely among us though, when was the last time you fed?" His brow furrowed in concern, "you look very pale too."

"I'm alright; I could do with a fed though." He closed his eyes and opened them again; it was hard for Draco to tell whether it was more of a blink. "You need to fill me in."

"It- I don't know where to start, it's been horrible Harry. I was terrified at first, he sensed there was something different about me, he didn't like the sort of change he picked up on. I could see that he thought I was a threat." He paused for a while as he tried to keep his anger under control, "And he was right."

Harry squeezed his hand encouragingly; he himself knew that when it came to such dark matters, you had to talk about it.

"He made me do awful things... to prove that I was loyal. But he's conquered nearly everything now, so he isn't actually in battle at the moment." He looked around the room, generally just glad to be there, with Harry, and the soft light that was glimmering from the candles around the place.

"Are they still killing?" Harry asked with a hushed voice, he was curious but hesitant to ask.

"More than ever," Draco shut his eyes but disturbing images flashed before him and he promptly opened them again. "There are probably no muggleborns left, and only a few halfbloods. Furthermore, the Muggle population has been reduced to about half of what it was before."

Harry sighed, thinking of Hermione, how he had wished to see her and others again. All of those long nights he spent thinking and imagining everyone being together, her, the Weasleys, Ron, Remus and Sirius. But no, Sirius was dead and Ron was too, along with Fred, George, Molly and Arthur. He had no clue about the others, they were obviously missing... He didn't like to think.

"Harry..?" Draco's voice came back to him, and his body was wrapped around his again. "I have a plan... I'm not sure if it will work; it goes a lot on my assumptions and guesses..."

"Tell me."

"I want you to have a good feed first. When was the last time you had fresh blood?" Harry could not argue with him, he saw that through his worried tone of voice.

"I don't... I think... last week... or the week before..." Remembering seemed to be a problem for him.

"Too long." Draco concluded. "Get ready; there aren't many people out in the streets these days, especially at night. If we have to break into a home, we may as well start hunting early."

Harry nodded, this seemed more straightforward than it should, he thought as he put on his black coat. The trouble was that the town's population was lower than you could imagine, many of the old buildings were completely empty anyway.

The pair roamed out onto the deserted streets, on the prowl for prey, in their case it would be a human, and already fearful and cautious human at that. Harry found the atmosphere quite peculiar; it seemed to be similar to a medieval town affected by the plague or something of the like.

Draco and Harry continued to journey through the town, looking around with watchful eyes. It was very dark; the moon was lurking mysteriously behind a thick patch of clouds, there were no street lights on and there was not a star visible in the sky.

After walking for over twenty minutes, Draco stopped in his tracks. He glanced at Harry who saw where he was looking; with his keen eyes he had noticed a tiny bit of light seeping out of the bottom of an old door, probably from lit candles.

Harry knew it was coming, although he was extremely weak and hadn't seen a hint of Draco for ages, he anticipated what was coming. The amazingly speedy move and the strident crash at the door was like an explosion in the seemingly lifeless environment. The shrill scream pierced the air; it meant that death would soon arrive.

The girl was very young, 11 or 12, Harry guessed. She was living alone, but just in case, Draco kept watch while Harry had the first feed. As his fangs sunk into her pale neck the warm blood brought a rush of adrenaline and strength back to Harry. After such a large amount of time without it, the blood was almost addictive, but he managed to leave the rest to Draco.

The two of them walked back to Harry's place, Draco put an arm around him, "what's troubling you? You think we shouldn't have completely drained the girl?"

Harry nodded, he despised killing so many, it made him feel as though he was as bad as the enemy for doing so. The new blood made him feel so much more powerful, and it was very hard for a vampire to not abuse that power. In the recent months, he felt as though he had been misusing his power over humans, he felt terrible for this, but satisfied in a way.

Draco sat reclined comfortably on an old couch, with Harry's head at his shoulder. He took a deep breath, and prepared to reveal his theory and plan.

"The Dark Lord is a half-blood right? He's been trying to escape his 'impure' blood for well over half a century now. It's the only thing he detests about himself, which means that it's potentially the only thing that will destroy him." He paused for a while to leave Harry to ponder.

Harry was thoughtful for a moment, staring off into the distance. "What are you saying though?"

"It seems as though our best bet is to use conventional Muggle techniques to fight against him – or at least, something other than magic."

Harry was skeptical, he was not sure that he liked where this was going, what chance did Muggles have against an extremely powerful wizard who had conquered the world in a flash? "How the hell will we be able to manage that?"

"Think about it love, we're vampires, in theory we aren't wizards anymore, even though we can still do magic."

"Go on," urged Harry encouragingly.

"The two of us have great powers unrelated to the kind of magic powers that normal wizards have. We have enormous physical strength, we're quick fighters, and we can generally make ourselves unseen to humans if we really want to. There's a lot our kind are sometimes underestimated for."

"Whoa, Draco..." this was almost too much for Harry to take in all at once. "Are you saying we should get some of our kind together? And maybe Muggle forces somehow?"

"It's just a suggestion," Draco said, hoping he was being clear. "I wanted to see what you thought about it first."

"Okay, I think it's a good idea, in theory, but how will we locate other vampires, and surely a lot of them wouldn't be willing to help us."

"I think we could do it," stated Draco enthusiastically. "It should be too difficult to find others like us, and maybe you could find some sort of Muggle strength that could help..." Of course, Harry would be better at doing this, but the fact was that he really didn't want to.

"What do you mean?" Harry was not entirely sure about what he had meant by Muggle strength.

"Oh, you know, all of those Muggle weapons... they could help."

He was slightly frustrated by Draco's vague answer. "What, you mean like guns, atomic bombs? What exactly?"

"What? Atomicy – wha..? Look, whatever you think will help; I have no clue when it comes to Muggle inventions like that."

Harry was thoughtful for a moment. "I think its time we visit my cousin," he said with an amused smile.

"Who? The pig one?" Draco said, puzzled at the notion.

"That's the one."

**AN: So you like the idea of them visiting old Duddykins? Thanks for reading, I'll try and update soon!**


End file.
